


The Lullaby~

by madllamamomma



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madllamamomma/pseuds/madllamamomma
Summary: [This is a story about my female OC, Rhemi. This short story is mostly about a tender moment with Julian as friend, total fluff and reveals a little into her past for the first time].
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	The Lullaby~

The silly doctor and you have had your ups and downs. But despite constantly being annoyed, getting into petty arguments, occasionally throwing an elbow or semi-sharp objects at him, you considered him a very good friend. He was like the annoying brother you never had. And you cherished that in a way. It was a very quirky relationship, but if it came down to a serious situation, you knew that Ilyan had your back.

Just before opening his small clinic down the street from the shop, Nadia had given him a few trunks filled with a few items from his cell in the dungeon. Old notes, textbooks, letters, things like that. It’s been around seven months since he opened his clinic. It was a particularly slow day, so he decided to go through the last trunk from the dungen. Strangely he found an old tattered letter that had never been opened before. It wasn’t even addressed to anyone, but it had something ceiled inside, something metal. He decides to open it carefully. Two scraps of paper with shakily written words wrapped around a small silver locket with a watch inside. He reaches for the necklace….

Muriel came to the shop to meet you for lunch like he did every other day. Julian usually does the same for Asra. He is usually very punctual, but today he wasn’t. Asra started to get a bit worried, you felt it too. Asra decided to go to the clinic and check on him. You had a pit in your stomach, and felt like you needed to come along with him. Muriel surprisingly didn’t object at all, Julian may not be his favorite person in the world, but he did care about him in his own way. Once to the clinic, Asra enters first, Julian was just sitting at his desk, staring at the necklace, expressionless, his skin pale like he saw a ghost. He looked like he’d been there for hours. Asra called his name out repeatedly, he wouldn’t speak a word to him, he didn’t even look over at him as if he didn’t even hear him. Asra looks so terrified, he runs his hand through his red hair and he suddenly jumps, inhaling, finally realizing that Asra was even there. “A-Asra….” He gasps.

Asra pushes his hair out of his face, “What are you doing, Ilya? Why are you staring at some—” His attention suddenly goes to the necklace on the desk, and he starts to turn white as well. “I know that...locket—Where?—H-how? That’s—That’s”

You look up at Muriel, his expression matches yours, you both haven’t the slightest clue of what’s going on. Your brow then narrows. You want to get to the bottom of this. What’s so important about this silly necklace anyway? You stomp over almost wanting to slap some sense into them.

“What is going on here you two?” You start to conjure your magic into your hands. Is there something evil about that necklace? Has it been hexed or something?? Asra takes a step back and refuses to look at you.

“Rh—Rhemi….” Julian hears your voice, he reluctantly stands and slowly turns his face to you. His expression makes you stop dead in your tracks, breaking your heart. He starts to shiver and tears overwhelm his eyes, and whimpers, “It’s my fault...” Asra whips his head towards him, his eyes watery too.

You don’t like how the two are looking at you. It reminds you of the first year you came back to life. Asra would look at you like that. Like he knew something you didn’t. Fear and a bit of anxious anger rises in your stomach as you dart your eyes back between them. “What’s going on….” Silence. You look at Asra, curling your tight lips into your mouth. “Why...why are you both looking at me like that?” Asra turns his face towards the floor looking like he was trying to search for words, Julian looks so guilty. You try to search for an answer from Muriel who is still standing behind you. He just looks as confused as you do, and shakes his head with his brow narrowed as well.

You glance down at the silver necklace. You want to know what’s going on—Something about this stupid damn necklace has your friends completely scared speechless. It doesn’t feel like any magic is there….Wait… yes there is. I know that magic. You hastily swipe it off the desk about to inspect it closer. Julian sharply yells, “Don’t!! NO!!” And tries to reach out and stop you… but it’s too late….The world goes black for a moment, then suddenly images appear.

A memory……...

———————————————————————————————————

I didn’t like wearing the plague masks. They scared people, they can’t see your eyes. That’s not why I did this. I wanted to help people. Comfort them. Most of them were going to die, I didn’t want that to be the last thing they saw before they left his realm.

There was this little boy…. His bed was in the back corner. He’s mother and father died a few days ago. Rene… that was his name… It was Rene. He...he was all alone, he… he was dying too. Because of his age, the head plague doctor, the one you very much disliked, they wanted him for an autopsy. They said the boy was a ‘valuable asset’. But he was just a poor little boy, he hadn’t even lived his life yet.

Doctor Devorak… Julian…I think that’s his name… he’s the doctor I work under… He would get so upset at me when I would hold crying patients, especially the children. “That’s an unnecessary risk you're taking holding them like that.” Julian would scold, but he also never physically stopped me… because I think he knew deep down why I would do it. I think if he could, maybe he’d do the same. Most of the patients go off to the Lazaret after a while. But little Rene had to stay. He had no idea why.

...He wanted to be an inventor when he grew up….

Rene was in the end stages for the Red Plague, his eyes were blood red. He laid down on the cot once noticing me, he reached out for me, Too weak to sit himself up. “M-Miss Rhemi?” He had such manners. I did not like being called a little ‘Miss’, but he was an exception because of how cute he’d say my name.

I gathered him up in my lap, crawling into the cot. The little dirty blanket and all.

He clutched his little weak fingers onto my clothes a little more. So fragile, so skinny, so weak. You knew…. he wouldn’t be long now. “Miss Rhemi… can you sing to me? Momma… she used to sing me a song before I would fall asleep.” I pause for a moment. It’s been so long….. I don’t really know any—… Momma…. Mother’s song…..

I try to remember the words for a moment as I cradle him and rock a little in my arms. A short exhausted chuckle comes from my lungs. “I don’t know if I remember all the words…. I’m also not the best singer.”

Rene buried his temple into my chest a little more, seeking motherly comfort. “That’s ok. Momma wasn’t all that good either..” he suddenly curls himself in a little ball coughing up some blood on his arm, he doesn't even flinch at the sight of it. He’s only seven years old, and he is braver than most adults, he doesn’t look afraid, just so tired. He just continues to speak, ”...But….I still miss her voice. Do you miss your mother, Miss Rhemi?”

“I do, but she’d sing this song all the time when I was your age. She said that she’d become a bird, so she can keep watch over me. The song still comforts me.”

“A bird?”

I nod slowly.

He ponders about it a little. “I’d like that. I won’t mind becoming a robin.”

My stomach hurts when he says that. “....I like robins. They’re pretty.”

“Ms. Rhemi, could you sing that to me?” He whispers.

I rub his head, gently pushing his hair back. “Alright then…..” Clearing my throat a little, I try to remember the song, but as it starts, it just flows from my lips, I don’t missing a single word:

_Ahh oooooooo. Lu lu lu lu._

_Hush now, Close your eyes._

_Sleep is already coming._

_Let your dreams take you miles._

_Rest your head to my humming._

_Dream of all the beautiful things,_

_And forget all today’s shortcomings._

_Ahhh ooooooooo. Lu lu lu lu._

_Hush now, rest your head._

_The waves, they’re churning._

_Do you hear as they crash?_

_Forget what you’re yearning_

_Get some rest, stop your thoughts._

_You are young and still learning._

_Ahhhh oooooooooooo. Ah-Lu Lu lu lu.”_

Rene chuckles through his nose weakly and faintly. “You lied, Miss Rhemi….You have a beautiful voice….” I hum the tune for a moment getting ready to sing the last part.

Rene’s grip suddenly loosens, a deep exhale espaces from his lungs, as if they were completely deflating. I freeze realizing that his body feels completely limp in my arms. My heart sinks as I check for his pulse… He’s…. He’s gone… I click open the locket to see the watch. My hands are shaking so hard, it’s almost impossible to see. _Time of death: Wednesday, 2:41 pm…_ The tears won’t stop coming down. The damn head doctor will be here soon to take him away. He’s body isn’t even fucking cold yet. I… I don’t want them to take him… Not yet…. just… not yet….I swallow the large lump in my throat and continue the last part of the song.

_“ Hush now, go to sleep._

_Enjoy the night, and what it brings._

_If I’m not here, in the morning._

_Don’t fear, I'll have grown wings._

_I’ll take off to the sky, remember,_

_Listen to the bird as it sings._

_It’s me, I’m still here. Always stop,_

_And listen to the bird as it sings._

_Ahh oooooooooo. Lu lu lu lu.”_

Doctor Devorak slowly steps over to me. I can't see his expression from his mask, but he silent and I continue to sing to him, tears still pouring from my eyes. He doesn’t dare stop me….. instead, he kindly comforts me by rubbing my back with his hand. He doesn’t say a word. 

Eventually, Rene was taken away… Julian insisted I’d go home early and take the rest of the day off after that, he knew I couldn’t bear to watch as that monster, Valdemar as they cut poor little Rene open.

The next day… I got sick….

He coughed on me… It must have gotten into my eyes. But….I…. I don’t care…. He would have died alone if I hadn’t been there. No one deserves to be alone…. Strangely, I am not afraid, little Rene seemed to give me courage.

Rene...wherever you are now….I… I hope you became a robin.

I’m always listening out for you Rene... I want to hear you sing…

Maybe I will join you once I’m gone...

—————————————————————————————

You stagger backwards, shuddering a little, dropping the necklace to the ground, your hand braces against your chest, it hurts all of a sudden. _That magic I felt...It was mine…_

All the emotions of the past just flood in like a dam had just broken. But your mind and body can’t keep up with all this, now you just feel numb, unable to process things currently. You feel a little faint. 

Muriel’s arms catch you as you nearly trip backwards. Wrapping his arms around you, shocked, “What happened?” He turns you around, and wipes tears from your eyes. You start a bit, you didn’t notice them. He glances back at Julian and Asra, lost for searching for an answer. 

Julian drops to the floor to your feet, he’s completely overcome with grief. He rips off his eyepatch, revealing his sick eye and his hands hold the top of his head. He’s whole body is shaking, sobbing. “Oh, god— Rhemi—My friend...My sweet friend…I’m… I’m so sorry.” Asra rushes to his side, his hands on his back, trying to comfort him.

Julian… he saw that memory too. He didn’t remember that you worked together either. Muriel mentioned that you were trying to help find a cure before you died. But you didn’t connect the fact that Julian was too at that time.

“Julian—“ You mutter.

“I—I knew you— back then…” He chokes on his tears as he speaks.

“Julian!—“ You gently remove yourself from Muriel’s hold and kneel down to grab Julian’s shoulders, bring his face off of the floor.

Tears are just streaming down, it breaks your heart, you’ve never seen him like this before. “I… I should have stopped you…I-I got so busy with everything else, I...I didn’t even notice that you’d—”

You grab his face and mutter. “—You were trying to find a cure.”

Muriel looks over to the desk and carefully grabs the tattered letter. He gasps once he sees the words, “Rhemi….this...this letter… It’s your handwriting.” Silence chokes the room. You can’t even hear anyone breathing.

“I— I know, Muriel…” you say without looking back at him.

“Why… Why is this… _your_ handwriting?” You can hear the paper crumple in Muriel’s hands, his voice sounds desperate for an answer.

You turn your head half way slowly, still holding up Julian. “It was my will….”

His face scrunches, “Your...will??...Why—” he gazes at the letters, a somber look washes over his face.

“It was down there… this entire time… All these years. I had no idea— I never—I never even opened it!!” Julian's shoulder quivers as he continues to cry. “If I’d only had gotten the cure quicker!” He slaps his fist into the hard coble stone floor, shaking his head.

“Julian. Stop. That wasn’t your fault.” He grabs your forearm, sniffling.

“I don’t deserve to be your friend, Rhemi…I...I killed you—“

“—No! You didn’t. The plague did.” Tears start to fall from your eyes and lift Julian’s chin up with your fingers so your eyes meet. “ ...I… held that child. Me. I made that choice. I knew what the risks were.”

Muriel's voice shakes a little, “W—why?...Why do _you_ have it, Ilya?”

Julian shakes his head and hangs it down. “She worked for me...”

Muriel is just still, too still as he stares at the letters in his hand. Asra’s has about a thousand different emotions currently.

“You died because….I wasn’t good enough, Rhemi…I was such a failure—” You wrap your arms around his neck, he hiccups and suddenly stops his ranting, but continues to shake violently.

“—I’m here now.” Muriel comes to Julian's and your side and drops to his knees. Asra wraps one of his arms around Julian’s chest, hugging him tightly, his cheek resting on his shoulder. “None of that even matters anymore!...I’m here today because of Asra, because of Nadia, because of Muriel….Because of you, Ilya.”

Slowly Muriel places his large hand on top of his opposite shoulder, and firmly squeezes it. Julian turns his eyes towards him. “She’s—she’s right….” He swallows hard, water in his eyes. “....We all did things we wish we could take back. But we can’t…”

“...I left Rhemi during the plague in the first place.” Asra mutters, muffled by Julian’s shirt. “Julian, dear. I understand how you feel… But please… it’s true… we all made choices. Made mistakes. But you were not the one to blame. No one really is. Don’t do this to yourself.” Muriel rests his head on yours.

“...I came back because of what you all did…I’m here on this earth. On the floor. Hugging all of you.” You hold Julian even tighter. “...You saved me in the end, Julian.” Julian Slowly wraps his arms around your shoulders, accepting the embrace.

You sit there for a long while until Julian is able to collect himself, once all of you get yourselves off of the floor. Asra chokes down the tears as he reads the pages out loud. The first page is particularly hard for him. He had to pause sometimes to collect himself:

~~~~~

**First page:**

The last will and testament of Rhemi Niamh:

I’m so sorry I had to burden this task to you, Ilya. But I don’t have anyone else. I know we were mostly just colleagues, but I would like to think of you as my friend too. It seems I don’t have many of those these days, so I cherished your company and your knowledge you shared with me. You were always kind to me, even when I was difficult or stubborn. 

...I think we are all a little lonely these days, especially you Julian.

Anyways, let me get the business part out of the way.

To all whom it may concern:

Except for this silver locket, I, magician Rhemi Niamh hereby give all my earthly possessions to fellow Magician and friend Asra Alnazar, wherever he may be.

He’s the only family I have left.

Asra,

I’m sorry. I was so angry when you left, I didn’t say goodbye. I honestly didn’t realize that it would be our final farewell. You're my best friend. I love you like a sibling.

I hope you can forgive me.

**Next page:**

Dear Doctor Julian Devorak,

Please give my will to Asra, he’s a magician like me, with whiteish hair and a snake as a familiar. I have a strange feeling that the two of you would actually hit it off well. And I think he’s single for the most part. Oh! And guess what, he is really good looking, Doc! If I was looking at you right now I’d be giving you a wink. With all teasing aside….

I give this locket to you. Thank you for taking me in as a student and an assistant to the victims of the plague. I only hope by my passing, that you will soon find a cure.

Mother told me on her deathbed that she’d come back as a bird so she kept watch over me from above. Sometimes I think I hear her voice when I hear a song bird sing. I never really understood before. But as I told little Rene, I realized how wonderfully comforting it was. I hope he becomes a little robin, full of luck. Their songs are beautiful, don’t you think?

I don’t know what kind of bird I’ll become, but I hope you stop and listen to it’s songs.

Please, find a cure. Find someone to love. Find your sister you told me about. Please end this suffering, and listen to the birds. I may be singing to you.

With all the love in my heart,

Rhemi Niamh

—————————

Asra breathes deeply wiping his tears. Muriel is holding your hand so tightly, this is all so much to process.

You finally straighten and open your hand, Asra hands the letter to you. “What are we going to do with this?”

You look at all three of them and you take in a deep breath. Conjuring up a bit of magic in both hands, you blow on the pages and they burst into flames, letting it drop to the cobble floor.

Asra, Julian, and Muriel all jump, their faces all have the same question. Why?

You smile feeling a bit relieved. “We don’t need it anymore, do we?”

Muriel quickly wipes his nose with the back of his hand and smiles back. “No. You don’t.”

Asra suddenly embraces you from behind. “Thank you, Rhemi.” You lean your face into his arm.

Julian picks up the necklace, stroking the locket with his thumb. All the magic that was once there has all dissipated. He outstretches his arm and hands it to you. Shaking your head, you close his fist around it and push it back to him. “I gave it to you, Julian. I want you to have it... I may get irritated at you...A lot... But you’re still my friend. I want you t remember that.” 

He smiles, draping it over his neck. “I’ll wear it proudly, Rhemi.” 

Asra pats your head sweetly and releases you and scampers over to Julian, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

Muriel reaches and grabs your wrist, willingly you go into his arms. You giggle suddenly, a thought came across your mind. “Sooooooo, Is no one going to say it?”

All three of them just look at your blankly. You glance between them all seeing if one of them would answer. Nothing. You sigh, “I’ve been trying to get these two together for years apparently!” pointing to Asra and Julian. Their eyes flutter in disbelief. 

Muriel huffs, then laughs through his nose, shaking his head slowly at you with a grin. He holds you tighter in his chest. Julian and Asra finally allow themselves to laugh a little holding each other’s hands tightly. 

“I guess I’ve always been a hopeless romantic.”

**The end~**


End file.
